First Moment Of Forever
by jyvonne13
Summary: Bella and Edward decide to take a trip to Seattle for a wekk. Will he change her while they're on the trip? And if so, how will everyone react to it?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since i wrote about Bella and Edward. Maybe a year since my last story about them? I don't know. This is in progress as of right now along with a few other stories so bear with me for now.**

* * *

><p>First Moment of Forever<p>

Chapter 1:

The sun beat down on my pale skin soothing my muscles. I was in my backyard laying on a blanket enjoying the crisp summer afternoon. I had been reading one of my favorite books Wuthering Heights, but now I was just leaning back with my sunglasses on enjoying the rare sunlight of Forks, Washington.

It was summer time now, not that it mattered much weather wise because it was always rainy in Forks, but after today I was starting to have a positive outlook. I had graduated high school last week and my final exams were all over. A vampire war had been won and the crazy vampire who wanted to kill me was dead. And since I had no stress what so ever, I was left free to spend every second with my love Edward.

Well not every second. I wanted desperately to be with him but he had gone out hunting with Emmet and Jasper. Every few minutes I'd look around half expecting him to appear next to me and then I felt stupid for it. Is this what I've been reduced to the past two years? Looking around for someone when I _know_ they're not going to show up?

Eventually my eyes closed and all I saw was Edward. We were in our special meadow, alone. His stone skin looked like diamonds in the sunlight and the planes of his chest were visible through his unbuttoned shirt. He rested his nose on my temple and took in my scent. His cool breath made me shiver. His lips grazed down my cheek to my throat and all of a sudden I felt him bite me.

The subconscious pain jolted me awake and I sat up trying to shake off the dream. I did want Edward to bite me. I wanted to be like him so we could stay together forever. Of course he had his conditions but I couldn't stop thinking of the day he'd finally give in. But I'd never had a dream like that before. It was a little scary.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw Edward behind me. My insides immediately got warm and a smile spread across my face. "Edward!" I threw my arms around him.

"Talking in your sleep again Miss Swan?"

I pulled back with my face red. "What did I say?"

"You said something about it being a beautiful day, then you said 'bite me Edward'."

My blush deepened. "I'm sorry."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Why on earth would _you_ be sorry? I'm the one that was spying on you while you were sleeping."

"Because…I know you don't like the fact that I want to be like you and…I don't want you to be mad about it," I admitted looking down at the grass.

Edward chuckled again. Then he took my hand in his and kissed it. "I'm not mad at you Bella." His attitude toward the situation was unusually happy. "I want you to be a vampire."

I was surprised. "You do?" I felt his cold forehead as if I could really check his temperature. "Are you feeling okay?"

He removed my hand and held it along with the other one. "Yes, I do. I want to be with you until the end of time Bella. But I just don't want you to suffer. And there's so much I'll miss about you being human."

"Like?" I asked wanting to hear more.

"The way you blush, I think you look cute when you blush." Once he said that I started blushing then immediately tried to hide it. This made him laugh. Then he lifted my chin to look at him. "I'll miss your warm skin and the way you sleep. And I'll especially miss your heartbeat." He leaned forward and rested his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat. I like the feeling and put my arms around his shoulders to keep him there.

After a few minutes he sat up and rested his forehead on mine. "Do you see where I'm coming from now?"

I nodded. "Yes." I let out a soft sigh as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet opening. It gets longer<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I was sitting on the living room couch eating breakfast and watching TV. The phone rang and I reluctantly got up to answer it thinking it would be Renee. She'd been calling me nonstop about colleges and just to chat in my ear about Phil's minor league baseball career. In the back of my mind I hoped it would be Edward but he hardly ever called me. If he wanted to see me, he'd just open the window and come in here.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Jess," said my friend Jessica Stanley in her always perky voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"So like, Angela and I are going to the mall in Port Angeles this afternoon. Do you want to come?"

Shopping wasn't exactly something did very often. Not that I didn't like it, but I didn't go very much. But maybe it would be nice to have some new summer clothes. "Sure, I'll go. When are you going?"

"We're gonna leave around 1. We'll pick you up around that time. Cool?"

"Cool. I'll see you then." I put down the phone and went to go finish my breakfast. After I ate I took a shower and went into my room and lay down on my bed. It smelled like Edward. Just about everything I owned had Edwards scent on it, my bed, my clothes, my car, but I was just fine with it.

After a few minutes I got up and started to get dressed. I combed my hair and put some money into my purse and just waited for Jessica and Angela to get here.

Soon I heard a horn outside and I went outside to Angela's white car. "Hi Bella," she greeted me in her sweet quiet voice.

"Hi Ange," I said giving her a hug. "Hi Jess."

"Let's go have some fun."

When we got to the mall we browsed through a few stores then bought smoothies from a smoothie stand. We walked down the mall past ass of the people.

"Can you believe we're going to college in just a few months?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah it's crazy. I'm really going to miss you two," Angela said.

"Well, we'll just have to hang out a lot this summer before we leave," I said.

"What school are you going to?" Jessica asked.

"Yale. You?" Angela replied.

"I want to be somewhere sunny so I'm thinking about University of California. How about you Bella?"

I actually had no idea. I didn't even want to go but Edward was trying to convince me to go for at least a year. But I planned on being a vampire by the end of the summer. "Um…Dartmouth."

"Ooh, let's go to H & M!" Jess exclaimed.

We trashed our smoothies and went into the store. We browsed through he store and took a few things to the dressing room to try on. Jessica came out in some shorts and a low cut flowered shirt and modeled it. "How does this look."

"Looks good," I said.

"Mike and I are going to New York next month so I need something good to wear."

"That's sweet," Angela said.

Jessica sighed wistfully. "He said he'd show me all around Times Square and Manhattan. It sounds amazing."

"Eric's family is going to the Bahamas and he invited me to come with them," Angela said.

"I've always wanted to go there!" Jessica exclaimed. She turned to me. "Are you going somewhere special with Edward this summer Bella?"

"No, I mean, probably not. We haven't talked about it."

"You should totally go somewhere with him! Maybe you can take him to Phoenix."

I imagined Edward in Phoenix. The intense diamonds coming from his skin in the hot sunlight and people getting into car accidents because they're distracted. "I don't know, maybe."

"So, how are things with you and Edward anyway?" Jessica prodded.

I felt a hot blush creep onto my face. "It's…amazing. Edward's a great guy."

"Aww, she's blushing Jess." Angela giggled.

"So have you and Edward…you know?" Jessica asked with a sly grin.

Angela elbowed her. "Jess! That's a personal question!"

Jessica shrugged. "What? I'm just asking."

Oh god, I sure did want to have sex with Edward. But he had his restrictions. According to him, he being much stronger than me could possibly hurt me if we did. I respected that but I still longed for him. "No we haven't…well not yet…I mean…"

"Well?"

"Jess let it go," Angela said. "You're embarrassing her."

"Alright fine. But still, you should totally go somewhere with Edward. It would be so romantic."

I thought about that. What would he say? He'd say it would be too dangerous for us to be alone together like that, that's what he'd say. But maybe, just maybe I could convince him. A romantic get away would be fabulous. I looked at the clothes I had in my hands. Some new summer clothes to wear on the trip wouldn't be half bad either. "Are you two ready to check out?"

* * *

><p>That night I was in my room listening to one of my favorite groups and combing my hair. I had on some new silky pajamas I'd bought that day and I had my window open for when Edward came here. After running the comb through all of my hair about six times I was starting to grow impatient. Where was he?<p>

I went to sit on my bed thinking about how I'd bring up the conversation of our summer trip.

"Hi."

I jumped when I heard his voice. He was sitting on my window sill with a wide smirk on his face. "You came."

He was by my side in half a second. "Of course I did."

I tilted my head back as he kissed my neck. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"Nah, Emmett wanted me to arm wrestle him and he wouldn't leave me alone until I did."

I shook my head and laughed.

He ran his hand down my leg. "Where'd you get the silky pajamas?"

"I went shopping with Jessica and Angela today." I paused for a moment. "What do you think of taking a summer trip together?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We could go somewhere like, I don't know, Phoenix together…just the two of us."

He was silent for a moment while he thought about that. "I don't know Bella. That seems kind of risky…"

I put my arms around his neck. "Please Edward. We don't have to do anything too risky. We can just go sight seeing and try out all the restaurants. And you know I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." I kissed his lips. "Please?"

He kept his arms around my waist and looked into my pleading eyes. Finally he sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll go. But only on one condition."

"Oh no. What's that?"

"We're not going to Phoenix."

"What's wrong with Phoenix?"

He gave me a "duh" look. "Bella it's extremely sunny in Phoenix. If we go there I'll have to stay inside all day and that won't be any fun."

"Oh yeah, right. So where can we go that's not sunny all day?"

Edward thought about that for a moment. "I don't know um…Seattle? It's pretty cloudy and rainy this time of year. In most places the sun doesn't hit it's full effect until afternoon so I should be able to be outside before noon or late afternoon. Unless you had another idea?"

"I actually hadn't thought of it. Seattle is good though. It'll be nice to spend our summer outside of Forks. Are there vampires in Seattle?"

"Me."

I pushed his arm. "Duh! I mean besides you."

"I'm sure there are. Vampires live in most places, or they usually migrate there and keep a temporary residence. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, just curious."

"You afraid one is going to sneak up on us?" he teased.

I laughed. "No, I'm used to vampires sneaking up on me by now." Suddenly I heard a low growl rip through his throat and I paused. "Edward?" I looked up and saw him crouched beside me like he was ready to pounce with a smirk on his face. I inched backward. "Edward, what are you doing?"

He growled again but it was mixed with a laugh this time. Then he pounced on me knocking me onto the pillows.

"AH! Edward!" I exclaimed laughing as well.

He was on top of me holding my wrists down on each side of my head and his nose was less than an inch away from mine. I tried to get up but his cold body was pressing me onto the bed. "So, you're used to vampires sneaking up on you huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't scare me or anything, I was just pretending," I said stubbornly.

He chuckled. "Oh sure Bella, and I was really going to break your bones and suck your blood," he said sarcastically.

I tried to get up again but couldn't. "Can I get up now? Please?"

He loosened his grip on me and this time I rolled on top of him and straddled his chest. "Ha! I won!"

He gave me an amused look. "You realize I let you do that right? If I had tried, you wouldn't have been able to move me."

I crossed my arms. "Don't ruin it." Suddenly he was on top of me again. I tried to push him over but I couldn't. He was like a stone statue. He kissed my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, suddenly wanting more of him. But he broke our kiss suddenly and became alert. "Charlie's coming. I think he heard us."

"Go hide," I said.

He got off me and went in my closet and I got under the cover's pretending to be asleep.

"He's at the bottom of the stairs," I heard Edward whisper to me. "He's almost up the stairs…he's on the second to last stair." I knew he was just doing that to be funny now and it made me laugh. "He's at the top of the stairs…he's walking down the hallway…he's ten feet away…six feet…"

I was seriously laughing now. "Would you stop? He's going to hear you!"

"He's at the door."

I quickly lay back down and pulled the covers up close to my face. Charlie turned my light on. "Bella are you okay in here?"

I turned over and pretended to yawn. "What are you talking about dad?"

"I heard some noise up here."

"I've been asleep this whole time."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "You must be hearing things."

He seemed to take that. "Yeah it's getting late. All that Red Bull is probably getting to me. I'm going to hit the sack. Good night."

"Good night." Once he turned the light out, Edward was by my side under the covers in less than a second. He put his arm around me and I felt his cool breath as he kissed my neck. "You're crazy, you know that?"

He laughed. "And how exactly am I crazy?"

"'He's on the second to last stair'. 'He's six feet away'. Were you just kidding? You can't possibly know something like that."

"I wasn't lying. I was reading his mind and I could hear his footsteps."

* * *

><p><strong>It feels very weird for me to write about Bella hanging out with Jesscia because my name is Jessica. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

While Bella slept that night I lay next to her reading one of her books Pride and Prejudice. Personally I thought these romance stories she liked were incredibly cheesy but they were kind of addicting once you really got into them. Not to mention I could kind of relate to Mr. Darcy, not wanting to like the girl but end up falling madly in love with her.

It was after three thirty when I kind of got tired of the book. I lay down next to her and put my arm around her waist holding her close to me. She moved around and I loosened my grip thinking I was holding her too tightly but she cuddled up closer to me and sighed. "Edward…"

I chuckled as she said that. I loved it when she talked in her sleep. It was pretty funny but it also gave me an insight to what she thought about.

"Jacob…"

I froze. Jacob? Why was she thinking about Jacob Black?

"Mmm, Jake…you're so sweet…"

What was that dog doing that was so sweet to her?

"That tickles."

I was practically tearing my hair out trying to figure out what she was dreaming about.

"Mmm Jake…mmm…oh"

Was she…? No! I pushed the thought out of my head but it kept creeping back in. She wouldn't dream about _that_ with Jacob would she? It's not like human's can actually control what they dream about, but did she ever think about it? It always led me to wonder what she really thinks about him. I know she chose me over that dog, but did she still think about being with him?

I made a silent vow after this to one day run him over with my car. I started to wonder, if Jacob were in his wolf form, would it go against my family morals to suck him dry of his blood? He would technically be an animal, and since we only drink animal blood it wouldn't be illegal, right? Or would Carlisle frown on it saying that Jacob Black is technically a human even though in his wolf form? The way I saw it, it would be okay since he would actually be a dog. I started to strategize ways to catch him off guard as a wolf and incapacitate him then suck his blood. No, I couldn't do that, Bella was still on good terms with him, she wouldn't like it if I murdered him. And as far as I knew, the rest of his pack could read his mind. I wouldn't be able to cover it up very well at all.

With that, I quickly dropped the idea.

Bella had stopped talking about Jacob. In fact she wasn't saying anything else. Her arm went around my waist and she hugged me close to her. I could feel her warm breath on my neck, and her blood pulsing through her warm skin. It was tempting to just bite into that big throbbing vein on her neck and take all of her blood, but I showed restraint. I ran my hand up and down her back and down her thigh. I went back up and rested my hand on her butt hoping that if she woke up she wouldn't mind having it there.

After a few more hours of listening to her heart beat and smelling her blood and listening to her iPod, the sun was streaming through the window and I felt her stir. She opened her eyes looking directly into mine.

"Good morning sunshine," I said.

"Good morning."

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

She nodded and brushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah I did."

"Did you have a good dream?" I was dying to ask about her dream with Jacob.

She nodded again. "Mm-hm. Was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Yeah. You were talking about Jacob."

Her face turned red. "I was?"

"You were." I paused for a moment wondering if I should ask this. "Bella were you…having sex with him?"

Her eyes got wide in surprise after I asked this. Me and my big mouth. "No…I mean…I don't exactly remember the dream. I remember having his tongue on my face…" I raised my eyebrow. "Edward it wasn't like that. From what I remember he was a dog and he was just licking my face. I've never dreamt about that with Jacob before."

My face relaxed with relief. "Oh, good."

She looked past me. "I've thought about _us_ though."

She had my attention after that. "What about us?"

Her face was getting redder by the second. "Well, you know…us on the beach. You…on top of me…" she let her voice trail off.

"I've thought about it a lot too."

"I thought you didn't want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to. I've been wanting you that way more and more every day Bella. I'm just cautious about it that's all."

"Well what happened when you thought about it?"

I ran my hand through her hair. "Same thing but we were in a bed…in France."

She laughed. "In France?"

I laughed as well. "Yeah. France is supposedly the country of love, isn't it?"

"True."

We lay there talking for a while then Bella got hungry and went to get breakfast. I was about to climb out of her window.

"Don't leave me," she said.

I kissed her lips passionately. "I'll be back. Then we can hang out for the rest of the day."

"What time?"

"One."

"Twelve."

"Twelve thirty."

"Five minutes."

"Don't push it." I kissed her again. "Twelve thirty I'll be back. Do you want to go to the meadow today?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes." She kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her one last time. "Bye." I jumped down from the window and landed lightly on the ground below. I looked up and saw her watching me. I smiled at her and she gave me her beautiful smile back, then I ran to my house.

* * *

><p>It took me not much more than five minutes to get to my house. Once I got there I contemplated taking the front door or just jumping up the window to my room. I decided to go with the latter and went around the back. Then I made a jump for the tree in front of me which wasn't far from the window. Once inside I put on one of my favorite CD's, kicked my shoes off, and changed into something more loose fitting and comfortable.<p>

I lay down on the couch and thought about the trip Bella and I were taking. We discussed the plans last night before we went to sleep. We were going to leave on Monday, three days away, and come back the next week. Once we get down to Seattle, we'll do whatever they have to offer there.

I'd taken so many risks in my relationship with her and this was definitely one of them. The thought of being alone with her for a whole week was extremely appealing to me. But the thought that I'd lose control of myself at some point nagged me. In fact, it always nagged me, but especially this time. She said she trusted me not to hurt her though, and I trusted myself (though not completely).

After deciding I'd spent enough time locked in my room listening to The Beatles, I turned off my radio and went downstairs. Before I even hit the bottom step I ran into Rosalie.

"It's about time you showed up. Why were you locked in your room for the past hour hiding from us?"

"I wasn't hiding, I was thinking. And you'd be the one to talk, as much time as you spend in your room looking at yourself in the mirror," I said.

_It's not my fault that some of us pride ourselves with being beautiful_, she thought. "What were you thinking about?"

"Life." I walked towards the living room and she followed me.

"Bella," she said rolling her eyes. _The only thing you ever care about anymore is her._

"I care about a lot of things, although she comes first on my list," I said responding to her thoughts.

"Name one."

"You guys." We walked towards the piano and I sat down.

"Name two more." She leaned against the piano.

"Not being a ferocious monster, keeping my music organized."

_Smart ass._

"Brat." I began to play Bella's lullaby.

Rosaline rolled her eyes and stomped off.

I continued to play the song and then Alice came in. _Hopefully he's not listening to my thoughts. I'm gonna try to sneak up on him this time. I know my hands are smaller than Rosalie's and Esme's, but maybe he won't notice the difference this time._ "Hello Alice," I said before she could put her hands over my eyes.

"You weren't supposed to say it was me until I told you to guess."

"Oh sorry, you want to try that again?" I said sarcastically.

She sat next to me. "Never mind. So I heard you and Bella are going on a trip to Seattle."

"Have you started reading minds too?"

"No, I had a vision this morning." She pressed the piano keys one after the other completely out of key.

"So did you see anything unusual happening while we were there?"

"No."

"Good."

"But we all knew you were going to change her eventually, so that doesn't really count as unusual does it?"

I stopped playing. "Wait what? I'm going to change her? I don't plan on changing her until after we're married. What the hell…?"

She slapped my arm. "Would you calm down and let me explain. I saw you and Bella in the hotel room in Seattle…"

"Wait."

"What?"

"What hotel are we staying at?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to tell what happened or not?"

"Okay, sorry, keep going."

"Okay, you were in the hotel room on the couch. You leaned down, bit her, and she screamed. Then it changed. You were in the woods hunting, still in Seattle I think, and it showed her with red eyes."

"Alice I'm not going to change her while we're in Seattle."

"Sure you're not if you change your mind. These visions aren't always certain but have you noticed that the majority of them come true?"

"So you're saying that because you think you're right all the time, I'm going to change her. And when we come back, and she's drinking blood instead of cherry cola, you'll be laughing at me and acting all cocky because you're right. Right?"

Alice nodded smugly. "Right."

"Okay Alice." I started playing another song trying to push what she said out of my mind. Sure I wanted Bella to be a vampire and stay with her for an eternity, but the idea that I might do something wrong is what troubled me. Not to mention her going through all of that pain, I wouldn't be able to bear it.

Alice started "playing" again. "How do you do this?"

"It's very simple actually."

"Do you want to go play spades with me?"

"We played six games of that on Thursday, doesn't it get old?"

"Fine, chess."

"Alright Alice, race you to the living room?" She was already gone. "Damn it Alice!" I ran after her and got there at the same time as her. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in front of the TV watching the football game like a couple of children. Jasper was wearing a Cowboys jersey and Emmett even had a foam finger. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on one of the couches, and Rosalie was on the floor next to Emmett although she didn't seem very interested in the game.

"Nice of you two to join us," Esme said. "Did you have fun with Bella, Edward?"

Rosalie snorted. "I'm sure."

I ignored her. "Yeah I did. We're going to Seattle next week for a vacation."

"That sounds nice. What's the occasion?"

"Just a vacation. To get away from it all."

"We should go on a vacation," Carlisle said to Esme.

Alice sat on the floor next to the coffee table and started setting up the chess game. "Edward's going to change her."

"It's about time," Jasper said.

"What do you mean 'it's about time'?" I said.

"Alice has been having visions of you changing her for the longest time and every time they're different. I'm actually starting to get frustrated with it all."

I sat down across from Alice. "Well I'm not going to change her."

"Damn," Jasper mumbled.

"We had an agreement; I'll change her after we get married."

"Hurry up with that."

"Shut up."

"Your move," Alice said.

I moved my piece. We continued playing. To be honest, Alice and I playing chess was sort of pointless. The whole time I was reading her mind for what move she was going to do next. And she was looking into the future to see what piece I'd move. No wonder we never really finish playing.

"YES! COWBOYS! WOO HOO!" Emmett and Jasper shouted. We all looked up and saw them jumping up and down shouting and high fiving.

Rosalie shook her head at them. "For the record, I don't know you guys."

I rested my head in my head. "Alice, your turn. Alice?"

She shook her head. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Volturi…"

Emmett and Jasper stopped jumping around when they heard that. Jasper came over and sat next to her. "What about the Volturi?"

"They're planning on coming here. I don't know when."

"Are they coming for Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes. They told us they wanted her to be changed and they would come to make sure of it. They're coming soon."

"When?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. It didn't show when. All it showed was them in Volterra planning to come here soon."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to Seattle then…" I said.

"You have no choice but to change her dude," Emmett said.

I didn't want to admit they were right but I knew they were. "There's got to be a way around it."

"Edward…"

"Stop being so stubborn and just _change_ her!" Rosalie exclaimed. "If you don't, you put all of _us_ in danger and I will not die at the hands of the Volturi because of you!"

"She's right Edward," Esme said.

I sighed. "Fine! I'll do it. I'll bring her here and I'll change her. Are you happy now?"

"You don't have to bring her here," Alice said.

"You said they were coming soon."

"Well, maybe you do have time to go to Seattle. Look, go with her and have fun, and I'll call you and let you know if anything changes, okay?"

I leaned against the couch behind me with my arms crossed. "Alright. Anything else I should know?"

"Once again, I'll call you," Alice said.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason i love writing from Edward's POV<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Edward and I were in our meadow later that afternoon. It had looked like it was going to rain but we got lucky and the sun came out. We were laying in the grass with the light breeze blowing through our hair. I couldn't stop looking at how inhumanly beautiful Edward looked with the diamonds glistening on his bare chest and his messy bronze hair blowing around his face. He was perfect to me.

I kissed his cheek. "I love you Edward."

He smiled my favorite smile. "I love you too Bella." He ran his hand through my hair. "You look beautiful today." He rested his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat.

"Why do you like the sound of my heart so much?" I asked.

"It's like music to me. There's just something about yours that fascinates me. It's soothing. I'll miss it. I'll miss a lot of things about you as a human." He put my hand in his. "Your skin is so warm. Are you feeling okay?"

I giggled. "Yes." I put my other hand to my forehead but it felt fine. "It's not warm."

"It always feels warm to me." He rested his forehead on mine.

"I can't wait to go to Seattle. What are we going to do there?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "Whatever the hell there is to do." He laughed. "When we go there, I'm going t go out in broad daylight, when the sun is the brightest."

I shook my head. "Don't do that. You'll injure people."

"How?"

"They'll be so distracted by you they'll get into car accidents."

He laughed again. "And then, I'll jump on top of buildings like this." He ran over to a tree and jumped up onto a high branch. "And do flips like this." He jumped into the air, did a flip and landed on the next tree.

"They'll think you're Super Man or something," I said laughing.

He jumped down and landed next to me. "I'll take you with me, you'll be my sidekick."

"Super Man doesn't have a sidekick."

"Then you'll be my Wonder Woman." He pulled me onto his back and jumped onto another tree.

"AHH!"

He landed lightly on a branch. "Scared?"

I giggled trying to catch my breath. "No…"

"Hold on tight." He flew from tree to tree really fast. The wind was blowing through my hair and everything seemed to be flying by so fast. I made the mistake of looking down and had to close my eyes. Suddenly we were falling and I could tell we were upside down.

"AHH EDWARD!"

He landed on his feet laughing out of pure joy. Then he took off running. I opened my eyes and saw that we were flying through the trees not in the meadow anymore. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I held him tightly and he seemed to be getting faster. It didn't feel like he was running, more like flying. He started to slow down then slid to a stop straight into the meadow. I was still holding him tightly practically shaking. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"That was fun. Bella, are you okay?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't talk yet. "Bella?" He removed my arms from around his neck and pulled me in front of him. "Oh no, maybe that wasn't the best idea." I just shook my head slowly. "Sit down." We sat down. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little green."

"I'll be okay Edward." After a few minutes the nausea was wearing off. "Please don't do that in Seattle."

"Alright, I won't." He paused for a moment. "Or how about I do it, but you can stay on the ground and video tape it?"

I shook my head at him. "You're insane, you know that?"

He just shrugged. "You love me for it." He kissed my lips. "Don't you?"

I shrugged. "So what?"

He kissed my lips again. "Bella." He started to kiss my neck. "Come on, say it."

The way he was kissing me was making me crazy but I refused to give in. "No."

He lowered me onto my back still kissing me. "You know you want to."

"Okay, fine! I love you!" I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard. We continued kissing like that. The passion was making me head spin. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. All of a sudden he pulled away from me and sat up. I'd probably taken it too far. I sat up as well. "Too much?" I said breathing heavily. He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bella. I'm fine." He moved back towards me slowly then gently pressed his lips against mine. "Your smell is intoxicating."

"Your personal brand of heroin," I said quoting him.

He chuckled. "Exactly." We heard thunder rumbling in the distance. "It's going to rain."

"What else is new?" We heard it again. "Damn Forks."

"I guess we should head on home."

I nodded. "Okay." We stood up and headed in the direction towards his car. He put me on his back. "Edward…"

"I won't go so fast this time Bella." And he didn't. I could keep my eyes open this time. It was just an easy glide. All of a sudden he stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"We're not alone." He took me off his back and scanned the forest.

I looked too but didn't see a thing. "I don't see anyone. Who's there?"

"Vampires, newborns. They're close."

My heart started racing. "Then we should get out of here!"

"Shh! They've already smelled you, they know we're here. They've come for a meal and they want you."

I was swept off into memories of James on his ruthless hunt to find me and kill me. Then there was Victoria, trying to kill me to avenge James' death. I couldn't take another confrontation from another vampire. I might not survive this one. "How many are there?"

"Just two. They're fairly new; they don't have much skill yet. I should be able to fight them off." I took his hand and looked at him with fear in my eyes. "Stay behind me Bella. You'll be okay, I promise." I got behind him and held onto him knowing he'd protect me.

The vampires came out of the forest. There was a guy and a girl. The guy was tall, but not quite as tall as Edward. He was thin with jet black hair. The girl was about my height with dirty blonde hair and was also thin and lanky. They looked like they couldn't have been older than 17. They both looked rough, like they'd been through a lot, their eyes were black and they had a crazed look in them.

"Let us have the girl!" the guy said.

"She's with me," Edward replied calmly.

"Then we'll share her," the girl had a high shrill voice. The way she looked at me made me cower in fear.

"I'm afraid not. And may I ask that you don't hunt in the area. It's private to my family."

"You can't tell us where we can hunt!" the girl shrieked.

"Look, let us have the girl and we'll leave. We're starving man."

"Once again, you can't have her," Edward said firmly.

The girl screamed in anger and ran towards us. She jumped but Edward growled and knocked her out of the way into a tree. The guy was coming at us now, his teeth bared and a snarl ripping through him. Edward punched him and knocked him away.

I was truly afraid now. What if one of them got me while Edward was fighting the other? What if they hurt him? "Edward…"

The guy knocked Edward onto the ground and kicked him in the face. He managed to get up but the guy was fierce and kicked him in the stomach. The girl was coming for him but he jumped on her and slammed her head into an oak tree sending her into a daze. The guy jumped on him but Edward flipped him onto his back onto the ground. Then he picked up a sharp stick and stabbed it through the guy's chest.

"AHHHHH!"

But the girl had regained consciousness and was coming towards me. She looked crazy. Her hair was wild, her clothes were dirty and ripped, and her sharp teeth were bared ready to sink into me. I backed up as she came towards me but I knew I could never outrun her. Then I tripped and fell onto my back. Just as I thought it was all over Edward came behind her, grabbed her head and gave it a hard yank. There was an earsplitting _crack _as her head came off. I'd seen him do this with Victoria but it was still horrifying. To be honest, Edward looked like a complete monster. The look in his eye and his growls and with his teeth bared he looked more terrifying than I'd ever seen him. He tossed the head aside then ripped off her arms then ripped the body off of the legs. He went over to the guy who was writhing on the ground in pain with the stick lodged in his chest.

"Don't kill me!" he begged. "Don't kill me! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Too late for sorry," Edward said mercilessly. He ripped the guys head off and tossed it next to the girls. He ripped off the other body parts and the job was finished.

I looked back and forth between Edward and the heads on the ground staring at me. Edward ran over to me and held me in his arms. I immediately threw my arms around his neck, the feeling of his cold body against mine was comforting.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Help me build a fire. If they reassemble, they'll be pretty mad at me."

We got together some sticks and started a fire, then we threw the pieces of the dead vampire bodies in it. The sparks flew as the vampires burned to ashes. The sight was as terrible as the severed body parts.

Edward put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. Edward was no longer a bloodthirsty monster, he was the kind and compassionate man I loved.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'd rather see that than be dead." The fire we made was starting to grow larger than it needed to be. "Shouldn't we put this out?"

"It's going to rain. That'll put it out."

We sat down on a rock. I ran my hand across his cheek. "Are you hurt?"

Edward shook his head. "No I'm fine. Are you?"

"They didn't hurt me."

"They were easy." He chuckled. "Just like playing with children. They obviously haven't had time to develop the skill to fight."

"Did you find out their names?"

"The guy was Ryan and the girl was Gina. From what I could pick out, they'd gone to school together up in Canada. They were chased into an alley by a vampire. He tortured both of them, then changed them. They didn't know his name or anything; he was probably out just looking for a meal. I hated to have had to kill them, but they obviously weren't going to stop and I couldn't have them around here attacking innocent people."

"It's sad how that happened to them."

"Well, there are people like you who choose this life, and then there's the rest of us who have no choice."

I felt a raindrop on my nose. "It's raining."

"We should head back then." I got on his back and he ran back to his car a little faster than before. By the time we got into the car it was pouring. "Have you told Charlie about the trip?"

I shook my head. Considering everything that's happened in my relationship with Edward, Charlie wasn't even happy about the fact that I was still with him. I was afraid he'd put up some crazy argument when I told him. "Not yet, he'll freak out when I do. He'll probably think I'll come back with a broken neck or something."

"Would you like some help with your persuasion?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I should take the heat myself. He'll probably pull out a gun on you and get suspicious if you don't die."

Edward laughed. "I guess you're right. You can go ahead and handle this on your own if you want to."

"I'm a big girl now Edward. I can do this…I think."

He pulled into my driveway.

"Geez, how fast were you driving?"

"About…75, 80. Charlie isn't home yet. May I walk you to the door?"

"You may." He came over and opened my door for me and then we went inside.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I joked.

"Is your blood on the menu?"

I gave him an amused look. "No."

"Then I'm fine."

We went into the living room and I put Drum Line in the DVD player. I sat on the couch in his arms and we watched a half hour of the movie although part of that time was spent _not_ watching it. His arms were around me and his tongue was in my mouth sending a chill down my spine. "I love you Edward."

Suddenly we heard the door open. "Bella? You home?" Charlie called.

Edward quickly got off of me and I tried to control my breathing.

Charlie came in.

"Hi dad," I said.

"Hi Bella." He turned to Edward. "Nice to see you again, Edward."

"You too Chief Swan."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually I was just leaving."

"I'll walk you to the door," I said.

"Good bye sir."

"Bye."

Edward and I went to the door. "Don't forget to tell him," he whispered.

"He'll freak out."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

I sighed. "I'll be fine I guess." He hugged me and I kissed his lips. I was about to kiss him again but he stopped me.

"He's watching."

"Damnit."

He leaned close to my ear. "I'll be back tonight. I love you."

I kissed his cheek. "I love you too." I closed the door behind him then went back over to Charlie. "So, what do you want for dinner tonight dad?"

"I was thinking about ordering pizza tonight if you don't mind."

"Oh sure, that's fine." A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and it was Jacob and Billy. "Hi you guys, come on in."

"Hello Bella," Billy said as he wheeled his wheelchair inside. "Where's your dad?"

"He's in the living room," I replied.

"What's up Bella," Jacob said. He made a face. "You smell like a vampire."

I glared at him. "Shut up." I closed the door and locked it. "No running through the woods with your pack tonight?"

"Nah, I haven't seen you in a while. We should hang out sometime."

I nodded and led him into the kitchen. "We should. We haven't rode our motorcycles in a while."

"Let's go on Monday."

I shook my head. Monday was our trip to Seattle. "I can't do Monday."

"Okay then, Tuesday."

"Can't do Tuesday either."

"Well is there any day that you _can_ do?"

"Um, maybe next week. Edward and I are going to Seattle."

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "You're going to Seattle with _him_?"

"Yeah I'm going with _him_."

"Why?"

"Just for a vacation that's all."

"And then you'll come back as a leech right?"

I glared at him. "Jake, he is not a leech."

"I'm sorry then, a _blood sucker_."

"Look, I never planned on him changing me while we were there. He said he'd do that after we got married."

Jacob threw his hands up in frustration. "So you're getting freaking married now?" he exclaimed.

"You bet we are! Who the hell cares what we do anyway? I thought you and Edward were on good terms now!"

"Well you're my best friend alright! Excuse me if I care about your well being and not being a smelly leech!"

"Would you stop calling him a leech!" I shouted.

He got in my face. "Edward is a fucking leech!" he shouted in my face. I raised my fist to hit him but he grabbed my wrist. "Don't you remember what happened last time you hit me?"

I remembered I had broken my wrist trying to punch him before. I struggled to get my hand out of his tight grip. "Let go of me you ass hole!" I screamed. He let go. "So now, just because you can't be with me, you insult him and the fact that we're getting married?"

"Because I still love you damn it! You can't get married to that bastard and let him fucking change you!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"YOU BET IT IS!"

"Ahem."

We turned around and saw Charlie and Billy in the doorway staring at us in surprise holding pizza boxes.

"Um, are you two okay in here?" Billy asked.

Jacob and I looked away from each other and crossed our arms. "We're fine."

"What's this about Seattle?" Charlie asked.

"Bella's going to Seattle," Jacob mumbled.

"Alone?"

"No, of course not. I'm going with Edward."

"No you're not," Charlie said.

I knew this would be difficult. "Why not, dad?"

"Something bad always happens to you whenever you go out with Edward. That first time you went to play baseball with him you fell through a window and came home with a broken leg."

"And she snuck off to Italy with him. Don't forget that," Jacob said.

I glared at him. "Shut up!"

"You're not going anywhere with Edward."

"Dad, nothing is going to happen. We're only going for a week. We'll just walk around the city and do a little sight seeing."

"Where will you stay?"

"In a hotel…"

"In the _same_ hotel room? Absolutely not."

"Dad, it's going to be a two bed hotel room. We're not staying a honeymoon suite or something. Please let me go. Do you want to come and chaperone or something? Don't you trust me?"

Charlie and I stared at each other for a moment but then he sighed. "Alright Bella. You can go. But if anything bad happens you are _never_ going anywhere with Edward again."

That was good enough for me. I gave him a hug. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 5<p>

On Monday morning I woke up so happy I almost fell out of my bed. I didn't see Edward next to me as he usually was. He probably left when I went to sleep to finish packing. I got up and went to take a quick shower. My things were already packed so I didn't have much to do much. I ran back to my room in a towel and found some of my new clothes I'd bought with Jessica and Angela to put on. Jean shorts and a purple tank top with a butterfly on it.

As I combed my hair I started to think about the argument I'd had with Jacob the other day. I felt pretty guilty for it. Jacob was only looking out for me and I know it. I wished I had the chance apologize for it.

Would Edward really change me while we were there? I couldn't ask him, then that would make him think I was bringing him there for the wrong reasons. But that was what I wanted more than anything, to be like him and be with him forever.

I heard the doorbell and I practically sprinted downstairs to get the door. I huge smile spread across my face when I saw Edward.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, more than ready."

"Where are your bags?"

"Upstairs…"

He went upstairs and came back in less than two seconds with my suitcases.

Charlie came over with his arms crossed. "You'd better take care of her Edward."

"Don't worry sir, she's in good hands."

"I've heard that before. You'd better return her just how she is."

"Of course."

"Bye dad." We went out to Edward's car. "Did you get this waxed?" I asked touching the glossy exterior.

"Sure did." He opened my door for me and then got in himself. "Have you eaten anything?" he asked as I pulled out of my driveway.

Just as he said it my stomach growled.

He chuckled. "I guess that answers my question."

I giggled. "I was just so excited; I guess I forgot to eat."

"I'll stop and get you some food." He went through the drive through at McDonalds and got me some breakfast then set out for Seattle.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get there with Edwards extremely fast driving. I'm surprised we never got pulled over by the police. Once in Seattle he drove to the Crown Plaza Hotel. The place was huge and there was a gold canopy over the entrance and big glass doors.

"This place is beautiful. It must be super expensive."

We got out of the car. "It's not too bad." We got out bags out of the trunk then headed to the door to check in. It was just cloudy enough today so Edward could walk outside without being noticed. We went to the front desk where a lady in a concierge uniform was reading a newspaper. When she saw us she sat up and put an obviously fake smile on her face. "Welcome to the Crown Plaza hotel, how many I help you?"

"We have a reservation," Edward said.

"Name?"

"Cullen."

She flipped through a notepad. "Cullen…Cullen…ah, here you are. Here's your room key, room 407," she said handing him the key. "Allow me to take your bags." She put our bags on a cart and we followed her to the elevator. She opened the door to room 407 and placed our bags inside. "Enjoy your stay." She left and closed the door behind her.

Our room was medium sized, there was a tiny kitchen by the door, a couch, two beds, a flat screen TV, and there was also a balcony with a view of the city.

Edward put his arms around me and kissed my lips. "A whole week _alone_, just the two of us. Whatever shall we do my love?"

I gave him a sultry look. "I can think of a few things." I kissed his lips passionately. He backed me up until we fell back on the bed. He ran his hand down my bare leg. I gripped onto his hair and both of us were starting to moan. He looked into my eyes and then we both just broke out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Then next couple of days I pretty much stayed cloudy so we were out all the times walking through the city seeing everything there was to see. We went to the movie theatre and went to Olive Garden and Bone Fish Grill and other fancy restaurants for dinner. We even went to an amusement park not far away. Edward dragged me onto all of the giant roller coaster's and laughed at me the whole time at the way I was screaming.<p>

We came back into our hotel room just getting back from the hotel pool.

"You're an asshole pushing me off the high dive like that," I said.

He dried off his hair. "You were mad at me and all you could do was hit me over the head with the noodles right?"

"I didn't have anything else to hit you with and I didn't want to break my hand or something." He slapped my butt. "Edward!"

I chased him around the room. "You can't catch me Bella," he said.

I jumped off the bed onto his back.

"Hey!"

"And you said I couldn't catch you." He flipped me over his head and I landed on my back on the bed. "You're mean!"

He laughed. "And why is that?"

"Because…because you're stronger than me that's why!"

He kissed my lips. "Too bad," he said with a smirk.

After we dried off and changed into some pajamas, we were in the bed under the covers in each other's arms. I looked up at Edward and he looked like he was deep in thought. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I could just tell he had been keeping something from me this whole time. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, of course not. What would make you think that?"

"You can't lie to me. I know you too well. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Bella…" He looked away for a moment as if trying to put his thoughts together. "Bella, what if I changed you while we're here?"

I stared at him for a moment surprised. I never expected him to say that. "You want to…now? Seriously?" He nodded. "But…I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I did but…Alice had this vision…"

"That you'd change me here?" I interrupted.

"Yes, that and…the Volturi are coming soon to check up on you."

I was speechless from everything he was telling me. "By soon you mean…?"

"Alice doesn't know exactly what day, but soon."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

He took my hand. "Bella I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you or anything."

I brushed my hand across his cheek. "It's okay. So you want to do it now?"

"Do you?"

I smiled. "I'll gladly do it now."

He kissed my lips. "Maybe we should do it tomorrow Bella," he said after a pause. "Just so we can prepare ourselves."

"You're seriously going to do this?"

"Yes, I am. You can back out any moment. I'll understand."

I shook my head. "I'm ready."

"Bella you should know that this won't be easy. The pain is beyond excruciation."

I shrugged. "I don't care."

"As a newborn, your thirst is hard to control. You probably won't be able to see Charlie or Renee or anyone until you learn to fully control yourself."

"So what are we going to tell Charlie?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We'll tell him you came down with some rare monkey disease while we were here." I laughed at that.

I couldn't believe it was really going to happen. Everything about my human life I'd have to put behind. I didn't care though; all I cared about was Edward. But there was still something we hadn't done. "Edward?"

He ran his hand through my hair. "Yes Bella?"

I ran my hand down his chest having no idea how to bring this up. "There's still one thing I want to try before tomorrow."

"What do you want to try?"

I gave him a long kiss. I knew my face was extremely red. "I want to…have sex with you."

He kissed my lips hard. "So do I."

* * *

><p>The next day was the <em>day<em>. He'd taken me away from the hotel to a secluded area, far from the city. He said that if we stayed at the hotel, my screaming might make people think he was torturing me. So we were sitting in the grass, it was a beautiful day; Edward was sparkling like diamonds again. To be honest I was pretty scared now. He told me it would be very painful and it finally hit me what he meant by that.

He looked into my eyes and ran his hand through my hair. "You're sure about this?"

I nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure."

He lowered me down onto my back. I could see the worry in his eyes. He kissed my lips. "I love you Bella." My heart was racing, I was shaking. What would happen when he did this? I was tempted to stop him but I knew I couldn't. I felt his lips graze my neck, then his teeth.

"Edward stop!" I exclaimed.

He immediately sat up. "What's wrong?"

I sat up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stop you." I looked away from him and wiped a tear from my eye.

He put his arms around me. "You're scared aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You are, I can tell. You're shaking; I can hear your heart. We don't have to do this."

I looked up at him. "Edward, just do it!" I exclaimed. "Do it and get it over with. I don't care how scared I am."

Edward sighed. "Okay." He lay me down again. I closed my eyes tightly. Then a sharp pain shot through my whole body as his teeth sank into my neck.

"AHHHHH!"

The fire had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot happened in this chapter. Heh, and cliff hanger<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Edwards POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 6<p>

"Bella I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I held her hand and tried to comfort her while she screamed and writhed in pain but I knew it was useless.

It even caused me physical pain to see her like that. Doing this was the hardest thing ever. When I leaned down to her neck, the first thing that hit me was the sweet smell of her blood. I almost didn't do it, I was afraid I'd end up killing her. But when my teeth sank into her and I tasted her blood, that was all I wanted to do. Her blood was the most delicious thing I've ever had and I wanted more. I had to tell myself over and over again to focus. My head was spinning; her blood was sending me into a frenzy. But by some miracle I managed to stop.

I wiped the blood from my mouth. Seeing her like this, I highly regretted what I just did. Volturi or not, I felt extremely guilty for what I had just done. I wanted to take it back but that was impossible. The transformation had already started.

It made me think about what had happened when I had turned into the monster I am.

_It was 1918. I was in the hospital with hundred's of other's in the Chicago area dying of Spanish influenza. My father, Edward Mason Sr., had died a week ago and so had the girl I had loved back then, Kim. _

_My mother, Elizabeth, was sitting on the bed next to me. It was clear to anyone who saw her that she was extremely weak but apparently I mattered more to her than her life. _

"_How do you feel Edward?" she asked running her hand through my hair. _

_I wasn't feeling any better than she was. "I should be asking you that mother. You look like you're going to collapse."_

_She coughed "Don't worry about me." She sighed. "I hope this fever passes over soon," she glanced around at the other sick people on the room. She coughed again and I took her hand. _

"_Mother, get some rest. I'll be alright."_

"_Alright Edward." She kissed my forehead. "You get some rest too."_

_She went to her bed next to mine and went to sleep. _

_The next day when I woke up I felt even worse than before. Then Carlisle, or Dr. Cullen as I'd known him by back then, came over to me with some medicine. "How do you feel Edward?"_

_I shook my head not having the energy to put it into words. _

"_I have some bad news for you. Your mother passed away this morning."_

_I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I looked over to her bed and sure enough she wasn't there anymore. I felt completely alone now; I was an orphaned boy with no one left. I sighed sadly. "I wish I could have spoken to her one last time."_

_He sat down on my bed. "She's in a better place now. She's no longer here suffering."_

"_I guess I'm next, right?"_

"_Don't be that way. Have hope."_

"_But even if I survive what will I do? I have no family left and I'm only 17." I closed my eyes not having the energy to keep them open anymore._

_Carlisle was silent for a moment thinking. "I can save you."_

"_How?" I said weakly. _

"_Be very still." I could feel him moving closer to me._

"_Dr. Cullen…"_

_Suddenly I felt him sink his teeth into me. His venom entered my bloodstream and I screamed as the painful transformation began. _

_I don't remember much about what happened after that. Carlisle must have smuggled me out of the hospital because the next thing I remember was waking up in his house. I got up and walked over to the mirror, it was the first time I had been able to walk properly in days. Then I jumped back in horror seeing that my eyes were red._

_Carlisle came into the room but stood at the doorway hesitantly as if waiting for my reaction. _

"_What did you do to me?" I exclaimed. _

"_I saved you. You're a vampire now."_

I looked down at Bella. Her eyes were closed and she was still screaming. I ran my hand through her hair wanting to comfort her but I knew there was nothing I could do. I sat there for hours with her, her screaming was starting to stop but I could tell she was still in extreme pain. She opened her eyes a little bit.

"Edward…"

I squeezed her hand. "I'm here Bella."

"Make it stop," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't." Soon her eyes closed again.

It was starting to get dark. I didn't care; I sat there the entire night with her not caring what time it was or anything. The sun came up and she was still laying in front of me in pain.

"Edward."

I looked up and saw Alice coming towards me. I must have been too focused on Bella to pay any attention to her thoughts. "Alice…what are you doing here?"

She knelt down next to me. "I saw that you'd be out here and I just wanted to check up on you. I would have brought Carlisle but he's been working overtime at the hospital…"

"I understand."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since yesterday morning."

Alice touched her cheek. "Ooh, her face is getting cold. She looks fine, has she showed any signs of pain at all?"

"At first she was screaming, that's why I brought her out here. But she hasn't said anything since last night. Is that bad?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm proud of you. I don't think I could have done something like this."

I shook my head. "It wasn't easy. I almost killed her."

"But you didn't." Alice looked down at Bella again. "She's going to be beautiful you know."

I snickered. "She's always been beautiful."

"You know what I mean."

"What do you plan on saying to Charlie?"

"We said we'd tell him she came down with some disease while we were here. That should hold him off for a while. How long do you think it will take before she can see him again?"

Alice shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess that's one thing you'll have to ask Carlisle. She was well prepared for this, so I don't think it will be very difficult for her."

"Maybe. What going on with the Volturi?"

"They'll be here on Monday. Monday evening I believe. It was dark when they showed up. I'm sure they won't do anything. We've done our part in this."

I nodded in agreement. We sat there for the rest of the day talking. The day seemed to go by very fast and before I knew it, it was night again.

"I should head back Edward. I would say but I told them I'd be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, bye Alice."

She hugged me. "Bye."

* * *

><p>After Alice left the hours wore on and I was growing more and more anxious by the second. Bella hadn't moved a muscle or said anything and I was starting to wonder if she was still alive. "Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I said. She didn't respond. I leaned down to see if I could hear her heart. I could, but very faintly. The transformation was almost done.<p>

I heard some rustling in the trees in the distance and looked up.

_They're over her, I can smell them._

Jacob Black. What the hell was he doing here? He was running faster now. I tensed up preparing for whatever shit he was about to try.

_Why are they here? I thought they'd be having fun in Seattle. I knew they were lying! This is all just a plot to…oh no! He can't really be about to do this!_

I turned around in time to see his human form appear from the trees. He looked very angry, in his thoughts he was screaming in anger. He noticed Bella lying on the blanket motionless and I'm surprised he didn't explode on the spot. "What the hell did you do to her?"

As much as I wanted to punch the guy, I decided not to go to his level and handle things calmly. I stood up. "Jacob…"

"She told me you were coming here for a vacation; she didn't say anything about _this_ happening!"

"Jacob you knew it would happen eventually…"

"Not this soon! Damn it, I'm at home waiting for Bella to get home and I had a bad feeling about what was going on here. I should have known. I shouldn't have let her come here with you."

"It was her choice okay? It wasn't like I did this against her will. She's wanted this for a long time and I'll give her anything she wants." And then there was the Volturi in the picture but I didn't think he needed to know that half of it.

Jacob started to come towards her. "Maybe this can be stopped."

I got in front of him. If he tried to move her she'd probably be screaming in pain again. "Don't come near her," I said firmly.

Jacob glared at me. "Get out of my way you leech," he said trying to get past me. "She already smells like one of you."

"You can't stop the transformation Jacob. She's been like this for nearly three days, it's almost over. It's irreversible at this point."

The idea seemed to sink in for him and so many evil thoughts about me were running through his mind. "You bastard!"

He lunged at me and I prepared to fight him but then our heads turned as we heard a gasp from Bella. It was over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope i got the year right for when Edward was changed. If i didn't, let me know. Of course i had to throw Jacob in, healways builds tension and makes things interesting. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 7<p>

The pain had stopped all of a sudden. I don't know how long I had lain there, but the burning pain that I'd become accustomed to, was suddenly over. My eyes were still closed and all I saw was darkness. I felt someone take my hand; it was warm so it couldn't be Edward's hand.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard him ask.

After hearing his voice I opened my eyes slightly. The first thing I saw was his white skin. The rays of the sun looked intense and they bounced off him making him shine like an angel. I looked around and could see everything in great detail, the exact pattern of the bark on the trees, rainbows in the suns rays, and even the droplets of water that made up each cloud.

"Bella?" Edward said sounding worried.

"I…" Everything was so overwhelming. I was too stunned to speak. Seeing everything this way felt unreal, like a fantasy. I looked down and saw the warm hand that held mine really was Edwards. Then something struck inside of me. I sat up and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could. "Edward!"

Edward chuckled and I could tell by the look on his face that he was relieved. "How do you feel?"

How did I feel? I was happy, ecstatic even, and excited but at the same time I was a bit nervous. I couldn't pick just one emotion because every time one came to my mind, another one appeared. I just shrugged. "I don't know." I felt a sudden desire for him and I kissed his lips passionately. They felt warmer now, softer. He showed no restraint with me, his lips pushed at mind harder than they ever had. His hands ran through my hair then down my back and hips feeling my body. I pushed him down to the grass both of us laughing still kissing and caressing. He rolled on top of me now. He kissed down my neck and his lips trailed up my jaw and his breath warmed my face. I gripped his shirt as he playfully nibbled at my earlobe giggling as he did. He laughed as well, gave me my favorite smile, and then kissed my lips again.

"Ahem! I'm still here!"

I turned around and saw Jacob standing nearby with his arms crossed shirtless as always. "Jake!" Edward and I sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. You said this wouldn't happen."

"Jacob we didn't plan it this way. It wasn't going to happen."

"And you just decided out of the blue to do this, right? You look like a monster Bella, that's not the girl I fell in love with." With that he ran off into the woods.

"Jake wait!" I exclaimed, but he didn't turn back. He looked so upset and angry with us. I hated to see him that way. Good things always come with a price, and the price of becoming a vampire was probably that I lost my best friend.

The sadness must have shown on my face because Edward pulled me into his arms. "Bella please don't be sad."

"Jacob hates me."

"No he doesn't. He's just a little upset right now."

For the first time I felt a burning feeling in my throat and the more I thought about it, it got worse. I pulled away from Edward and ran my hand across my neck trying to soothe it. "My throat is burning."

Edward smirked. "Looks like someone is thirsty." He took my arms and pulled me to stand up with him. "It's time you learned how to hunt my love. Follow me."

He took of running to find a good place to hunt and I followed him. It was amazing how fast I was running. It felt like I was flying, the wind blew through my hair, but despite how fast I was going I could see everything clearly as if I were going at an easy pace. I was actually keeping up with Edward running side by side with him. In fact I felt like I could go faster if I knew where we were going and didn't have to follow his lead.

Finally we came to a clearing in the woods where there were deer peacefully drinking from a lake. Edward and I hid behind a bush and watched them. I sighed. "I'd hate to have to kill them."

Edward chuckled. "You don't say that when you used to eat fish and chicken as a human."

I nodded as I considered that. "Good point."

"Alright, for now we'll start off small with deer but when you get a bit more skilled, we'll move on to mountain lions and bears," he said. "What you want to do is focus on the one you want and don't take your eyes off it. What I like to do is break their necks before I drink so they can't feel anything. Let your instincts take over, once you do that it should come naturally."

"Can I watch you first?"

He nodded. "Of course. Watch and learn."

I had never seen Edward hunt before. He'd never let me come with him when I was human saying it was too dangerous. But this was interesting. I watched with fascination as he crouched down and prepared to pounce and a growl ripped through him. He flew through the air and landed on the ground near one of the dear grabbing the biggest before it could even comprehend the fact that he was there. After incapacitating it, he sunk his teeth into it sucking it dry of its blood. When he was done he dropped it and was by my side in less than half a second. There was blood on his mouth and his teeth were stained red. "See? It's easy," he said as he licked the blood off.

I nodded slowly. He made it look so easy, it shouldn't be too hard.

He hugged me. "Don't look so nervous. He pointed over in the trees. "They ran just past those trees. Take two if you need to since you've never had any before."

I nodded again. "Okay, I can do this." I ran to where he said the deer were. I could hear them not far off. I stood behind a tree for a moment and watched them focusing on the one I wanted like he said. Suddenly instinct took over, I felt like I wasn't thinking anymore, just moving. I ran towards the deer and grabbed it and heard a snarl as I did. Was that me? I sucked the deer dry of its blood but the burning in my throat was still there. I saw another deer hiding behind a tree and claimed it, then drank all of it's blood as well.

I dropped it and prepared to go find Edward but then I heard a laugh. I looked up in the tree above me and saw him sitting. I put my hand on my hip. "You were really watching me?"

He nodded. "Yup. You're extremely messy."

I looked down and saw some blood had dripped onto my clothes and my shirt was torn. "Oops."

He jumped down and came over to me. Then he wiped some blood off my mouth with his finger and ate it himself. "Not bad for your first try."

The rest of the day was spent hanging out in this area. It was sunny today and if we went back to the hotel we'd sparkle. Soon we could go back to the hotel but Edward was hesitant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't think we should go back," Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me seriously. "You're so young Bella. It would be nearly impossible for you to control yourself. There are so many humans around there if you were to even catch one whiff of their blood you'd probably murder every single one of them. It's even been a bit hard for me this week at times."

"So we'll just spend the night out here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "That seems like what we'll have to do."

"What about our things?"

"I would go get them but I don't want to leave you here alone."

I put my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him. "Get them in the morning. We'll just spend the night out here."

He smirked then started to kiss me with the same passion from the night before. My human memory was a bit fuzzy, but the night we had sex was clear as day. The only difference was he didn't hold back this time. He dipped me down to the ground as he kissed me. "You know, not having to sleep means we have a lot of time on our hands." He kissed my neck. "Whatever should we do?"

"I've got a few things on my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>This was interesting to write, her first hunt. Jacob will be back, he didn't commit suicide (darn!). i'm kidding, i love Jacob<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 8<p>

The next morning was the morning Bella and I were going to leave. We'd spent the night sitting on our blanket in the grass planning what we'd do about Charlie and her friends when we got home and doing…other things.

We needed to get our things. She couldn't go back into the city though, I would not allow that. Newborns were so uncontrollable and unpredictable, I knew from my early years and those of my family. We couldn't risk it.

"Edward you go get everything, I'll be okay here," she said as she put her clothes on.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here all alone?"

She smirked. "I'm stronger than you now; I think I can protect myself."

I chuckled. "I doubt something will come here to attack you." I kissed her lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She ran her hands down my bare chest. "Are you going without a shirt on? I think that amount of sexiness will be too much for those humans."

I laughed and started to put my shirt back on. Then I stood up. "Stay out of trouble Bella." I ran back towards the hotel. Once I had to walk through a crowd of people I slowed to a walk so they wouldn't find it suspicious. I went inside the Crown Plaza and up the elevator to our hotel room then started to pack our bags as fast as I could so I could get back to Bella. Something kept repeating in the back of my mind that something was coming to hurt her. It could have been a vampire, or a group of vampires, or Jacob…it was ridiculous to think but I couldn't help it.

After packing both our suitcases I went down to the reception desk and checked out. Then I went to the car and drove out to where Bella was. It was kind of difficult to get close since there wasn't exactly a road that led there so I parked in the parking lot of a Wendy's. I ran as fast as I could to Bella still thinking something was hurting her but when I found her she was sitting in the grass where I left her with her back to me.

I came over to her and bent down next to her. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey Edward. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I parked not far from here. Let's go."

We went out to the car and started to long drive back home to Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter, sorry. But the next one will be much longer. It gets interesting after this<strong>


End file.
